1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a slit well tub.
2. Description of Related Art
Studies have been made on the improvement of response characteristics of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device. However, these studies have encountered various difficulties in reducing a trigger voltage of the ESD protection device.